What if
by Jakyrazzz
Summary: What happens when you drop a fangirl into her fandom? Pure Chaos! How badly will little neko kitty screw up the story line? (Suck at summary sorry! please give it a try and let me know if it has any hope as a story!) poll on profile.


Me: Welcome to my story! My name is Jakyrazzz and i own Percy Jackson!

Percy: *Facepalm* No you don't.

Me: Ya huh!

Percy:No no you don't!

Me:Please?

Percy: No!

Me: *tears* fine idontownpercyjackson there i said it. Now leave me to sulk in peace.

**Bold means said in Greek**

Kat's pov

I have decided that under no circumstances will i ever ask Jen and Sam which is cooler; Camp Jupiter or camp half-blood. It will only lead to a massive screaming match between the two fangirls. I'm finding it very hard to focus on driving when they are screaming at each other in the backseat. I'm about to turn around and smack them both upside the head when i hear the squeal of tires.

"OH MY GODS!" I try to slam my brakes but it's too late; the 16-wheeler smacked my '67 Impala and knocked us right off the edge of the San Francisco bridge. After a brief feeling of weightlessness we hit the water with a hard smack. The car quickly filled with water leaving the 3 of us choking. The last thing i see before i fall unconscious is a bright blue light.

I wake up with a gasp, looking around i see that i'm in a room that i don't recognize. 'It looks like a little kids room.' I grab my head in pain then freeze in shock. 'I have…. cat ears?' I quickly pull my hair in front of my face and start to freak out. Why do i have cat ears and ginger hair and… a … tail! I jump off the bed and run to a mirror. I walk away muttering about hallucinations. I mean come on i wake as a 3 year old neko with ginger hair and purple eyes so either i'm hallucinating or… yah no that's all i've got.

"Kathryn, breakfast is ready!" The shout comes from the door, i peek my head out then sneak towards the voice. Well at least my name is the same.

"Silly kitty, you need to get dressed and ready for preschool." i look towards the speaker and see a woman dressed in punk clothes who looks about 25 with brightly dyed hair and purple eyes. And so is my nickname apparently.

"Yes mother" i turn around and go back to my room. OK OK you can do this just act young and immature and wing it. I get dressed similarly to the woman and walk out to her.

"Sweetheart don't forget your hat and your hoodie. Also remember to keep your tail wrapped around your waist, we don't want the kids to make fun of you again. Lets see, what else? Oh! Right! After school is going to take you to the park. Hmmm? Lets go." I grab the black hoodie she set down and the red beanie that i found in my room; after following her out the door she hands me a black and red helmet and gets on a motorcycle. I briefly hesitate not sure if i trust this chick yet then sigh as i get on the mechanical beauty.

After arriving at what looks like a torchure facility i cling to "mom's" leg. "Nooooooooo, i'm too young to die!" She chuckles then rips me off her leg.

"Go play with Jason while i sign you in." Jason? who the f*** is Jason?!... Wait she said is taking me to the park soooo….OH S*** am i dreaming? While i scream internally at myself a 4 year old blond boy runs up to me and tackles me to the ground. I let out an "oomph" then take his hand to get back up.

"Kitty, I'm so excited for you to meet my sister!" Blondie was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Your sister?" Is this Jason… the Jason, Jason Grace younger brother of The Thalia Grace.

"Ya my sister Thalia, she's coming to the park with us." So apparently i've died and gone to heaven…. i can live with that.

~Le time skip~

After meeting Thalia i have no doubts about it, i'm either dead or have actually been sucked into the alternate universe that is Percy jackson and the Olympians. sadly though after seeing the park i immediately know where we are in the story, this is the point in which Jason goes to the wolf house and Thalia runs away from home.

A few hours pass and eventually sends Thalia back to the car and me with her."He's gone"

~Le time skip~

We get to my house… let me rephrase that, we get to where my house should be, all there was was ash and dust. The motorcycle was sitting there in the lot, which means i pulled a Thalia and ran around frantically looking for anything that survived. Thalia dragged me away to her house.

"Run with me."

"What?"

"The police probably think that you are dead, so run away with me. The only reason that i stayed in the first place was Jason and that he's gone i'm leaving."

"Okay i'll come with you."

Love it? Hate it? Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
